


Сборник фестовых драбблов по Колэзре и Грейденсу

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Missing Scene, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: Сборник драбблов, выполненных по заявкам с фестов по Фантастическим тварям на diary.ru





	1. Эзра никогда не праздновал Рождество

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка:  
> Колин/Эзра или реал!Грейвс/Криденс. Эзра(Криденс) никогда не праздновал Рождество.  
> ссылка: http://macusa.diary.ru/p211467338.htm

— Никогда не праздновал Рождество? — недоуменно вскинул брови Колин.

— Не совсем, — широко улыбнулся Эзра на экране ноутбука. — Обычно мы празднуем Хануку, хотя мама пытается внедрять рождественские атрибуты.

После съемок прошло уже много месяцев, но Колин и Эзра удивительно хорошо поладили и с тех пор созванивались в скайпе. Возможно, не так часто, как хотелось бы обоим, но...

Эзра делился впечатлениями со съемок, рассказывал про группу, концерты в клубах. Каждый раз Колин ловил себя на мысли, что ему безумно нравится просто слушать эти живые красочные монологи, следить за мимикой, и улыбка терялась в его густой бороде, когда Эзра громко смеялся, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Мы распланировали календарь, — внезапно посерьезнел Эзра. — Джош был против, но мы с Лайлой его уговорили, так что в декабре и январе устроим мини-тур по Европе.

— У тебя прекрасная возможность вкусить все прелести Рождества, — одобрительно кивнул Колин.

Эзра громко фыркнул и замотал головой.

— Увы, — он театрально раскинул руки, словно призывал небеса разверзнуться. — Они кинули меня, у всех свои планы, так что я остаюсь один.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Колин поймал себя на мысли, что негоже оставаться в праздники одному, но нельзя же так очевидно предлагать внезапно возникшую и отдающую чем-то опасным идею приютить Эзру к себе на время праздников? В конце концов, он и сам еще не был уверен насчет своих планов.

— И где же вы в это время будете? — невинно спросил Колин.

— А-а-а, — протянул Эзра, прижав ладони к щекам и смешно вытянув лицо. Он прищурился. — Погоди. Дай посмотреть…

Эзра отвлекся, что-то сосредоточенно высматривая на экране и щелкая мышкой.

— Мы начнем… с Германии. Потом галопом по центральной Европе, Нидерланды и… Британия, — Эзра с широкой улыбкой уставился в камеру ноутбука, так что выглядело, будто он смотрит не в глаза Колина, а куда-то на лоб, — Всегда мечтал провести рождественские праздники, как в Британии, — заговорческим шепотом добавил он. — Как в Гарри Поттере не выйдет… — он подпер подбородок рукой, — но и так неплохо.

— Уверен, у тебя возникнут идеи или ребята передумают, — резонно заметил Колин, Эзра демонстративно пожал плечами.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Но планы не возникали. Они больше не возвращались к этой теме, но когда Эзра радостно поведал, что они заказали билеты и вылетают на следующей неделе, Колин как бы невзначай напомнил о Рождестве.

— Ерунда, — махнул рукой Эзра. — Буду импровизировать.

После разговора Колин сам не понял, как произошло, что он открыл сайт Sons of an Illustrious Father и изучал график тура. По всему выходило, что они сделают по Англии крюк через Кардифф, и поднимутся вверх по острову в Шотландию. Так Эзра определенно был бы ближе всего к географически предполагаемому Хогвартсу как раз накануне праздников. Колин закрыл лицо руками и устало потер глаза, хмуря брови. Он ради смеха вбил карте google Хогвартс, и, к его небывалому удивлению, гугл нашел!

Правда, неподалеку находились всякие даже по одному названию шотландские Монзи и Комри, но это не поубавило решимости Колина, и он забронировал небольшой коттедж на самом отшибе городка. Он держал идею в секрете, но все же опасался, что Эзра начнет импровизировать раньше него.

Когда группа оказалась в Кардиффе, Колин не выдержал и позвонил Эзре, поставив перед фактом. Затянувшееся молчание обеспокоило его, но тут Эзра разразился потоком радостных восклицаний, и у Колина отлегло от сердца.

Ему не хотелось поражать Эзру красотами праздничного Эдинбурга или Глазго, потому что если уж начинать, то сразу с Дублина! Хотя, скрепя сердце, он все же позволил себе запастись шотландским виски. Но Колину хотелось показать не шумные гулянья, ярмарки, а скромную красоту и уют праздника.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

— Это невероятно, — вдыхая морозный воздух, проговорил Эзра, шагая через сугробы. К его приезду Колин заботливо подготовился, закупив продукты на все праздники. Коттедж уже был празднично и со вкусом украшен как внутри, так и снаружи. По краям скатов крыши красовались цветастые гирлянды, в гостиной стояла пышная нарядная ель, на каминной полке висели носки для подарков, а на дверном молотке устроился рождественский венок. Но все же чего-то не хватало... Воровато обернувшись, Колин закрепил на потолке в разных комнатах омелу. Так, на всякий случай.

Перед прогулкой согревшись глинтвейном, они отправились в сторону предполагаемого гуглом Хогвартса, вот только сельские дороги оказались совершенно не предназначенными для туристов, что совершенно не смутило Эзру, и он с удовольствием поделился опытом первопроходца по Арктике.

Они прошли уже около трех километров и находились в окрестностях замка Драммонд. Колин понадеялся, что, бесцельно покружив у безымянного пруда рядом с «Хогвартсом», который Эзра гордо нарек Черным озером, они смогут побродить по заснеженному парку рядом с замком, а после, продрогшие до костей, вернутся домой и согреются уже чем-нибудь покрепче глинтвейна. Колин уже успел пожалеть, что они не арендовали машину, оставив ее где-нибудь возле дороги, но внезапно упавший в снег спиной вперед Эзра напрочь вытеснил мысли о постороннем.

— Серьезно? — усмехнулся Колин, наблюдая за тем, как Эзра со счастливой улыбкой разгребает конечностями снег, делая «снежного ангела».

— Более чем! — довольно заявил Эзра, немного снега при падении набилось в его капюшон. — Боже, это лучшая Ханука в моей жизни!

Колин саркастично фыркнул, едва сдерживая смех. Отчего-то на душе рядом с Эзрой делалось так легко, словно он сам стал ребенком и вернулся в ту пору, когда нетерпеливо ждал утра, чтобы найти под елкой подарки.

— Я хочу оставить для Санты молоко и печенье, — серьезно сказал Эзра, усевшись в снегу. Со стороны любой бы принял за сумасшедшего небритого парня, говорящего такие вещи, но Колин захохотал и присел рядом с Эзрой на корточки.

— Не хочешь? — игриво спросил Эзра и кивнул на девственную гладь снега рядом с собой.

— Впасть в детство или молока с печеньем? Я предпочел бы виски, — искренне признался Колин, и Эзра в ответ состроил гримасу. Колину захотелось оказаться прямо сейчас в теплой гостиной перед жарко натопленным камином и сжать Эзру в объятиях, чтобы согреть.

— Кстати, я кое-что заметил, — прошептал Эзра, словно рассказывал самый большой секрет в своей жизни. Колин выразительно выгнул бровь в ответ.

— Омела, — Эзра ткнул куда-то в небо наугад и дернул мужчину на себя, повалив его в снег. — С Рождеством, — выдохнул он замерзшими губами и поцеловал Колина.

Они валялись в снегу, как мальчишки, согревая друг друга жарким дыханием. Снег попал за шиворот, ладони неприятно покалывало от холода, но Колин не желал сейчас быть нигде больше, кроме как в этом сугробе вместе с Эзрой.

— С Рождеством, — выдохнул он в ответ и откинул голову назад, перехватив парня поперек спины. Волосы запорошило снегом, и Эзра, удобно устроившись на груди Колина, широко и довольно усмехнулся:

— Теперь ты совсем седой, как Грейвс.

— Знаешь, я что-то больше не хочу в Хогвартс, — невпопад ответил Колин и с улыбкой потрепал Эзру по голове. Тот нахмурился, изобразив на лице всю палитру разочарования, но задумчиво облизав губы, кивнул.

— Сходим завтра, — согласился он и стал подниматься, протянув руку Колину.

День потихоньку клонился к вечеру, так что им и впрямь было лучше возвращаться, чтобы потом не бродить впотьмах. Пробираясь назад по своим следам, Колин мечтательно думал о теплой гостиной и омеле, коварно свисающей над уютным диванчиком перед камином.


	2. Эзру постоянно обвиняют в том, что он совершил каминг-аут

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка:  
> Колин/(\\)Эзра. Эзру постоянно обвиняют в том, что он совершил каминг-аут из-за моды на гомосексуальность среди актеров. Но это не так, просто его партнеры, в отличие от него, не хотят светить свою ориентацию. Поэтому, когда он понимает, что между ними с Колином искрит, он не собирается этого скрывать от публики, чтоб от него, наконец-то, отстали. Фаррелл противоположного мнения и каждую выходку Эзры пытается свести к фансервису. Пара проводит вместе Рождество, а на следующий день совместные фото оказываются выложенными в сеть.  
> ссылка: http://macusa.diary.ru/p211467324.htm

Эзра Миллер никогда не хотел скрывать (да и не умел) то, что творилось у него на душе. Личное всегда оставалось личным, и все же он не стремился показать зрителю какого-то другого себя, оказаться неискренним. Это являлось одной из проблем Голливуда, пусть и создавалось впечатление, что каминг-аутов в год теперь было больше, чем до этого за все прошедшее десятилетие. Эзра не понаслышке знал, какого бывает молодым актерам, как агенты давят на них, и они сами боятся публично заявить о себе, имея шанс обречь будущее актера широкого плана на намного более узкий профиль. В шоу-бизнесе натуралы часто играли геев, но намного реже геи играли натуралов.

К тому же всегда оставался страх находиться под пристальным вниманием к своей личной жизни, ведь количество каминг-аутов росло пропорционально числу фанатов, яро поддерживавших гомосексуальность благодаря тому, что люди чаще стали задумываться вслух «разве любовь может быть неправильной?», а, значит, к тебе может быть обращено больше глаз.

Эзра любил своих фанатов и хотел быть им другом, никогда не забывая время, когда он тоже был никем, изгоем, лузером. После того, как все изменилось и жизнь пошла в гору, он клятвенно обещал себе, что всегда останется одним из этих людей. Эзра не стеснялся показать, что он гик или у него также бывают проблемы, что он бывает непонятым, что это не пугает его, и он работает над тем, чтобы перешагнуть через всевозможные преграды.

Колин был человеком другого типа. Он был европейцем, был старше, рос и взрослел при совершенно других обстоятельствах. Хотя ему не чуждо было устраивать на публике провокации, они скорее были направлены на то, чтобы удивить зрителей, никогда не имея серьезного подтекста.

Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что Колин довольно предсказуемо и несовременно реагировал на поведение Эзры на публике.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

— Ну, и что ты творишь? — почти ласково спросил Колин, когда после очередного мероприятия они возвращались на машине в гостиницу. Впереди сидел Дэн, развлекавший девушек и Эдди, так что можно было не бояться быть услышанным.

— Что я творю? — вполголоса спросил Эзра, наклонившись к Колину.

— Не люблю пересматривать свои интервью, — продолжил Колин, взглянув на всех остальных, словно проверял – слушают их или нет, — но Джош скинул мне видео наших совместных. Он считает, там много, что можно прочитать между строк.

— Между строк, серьезно? — развеселился Эзра, широко улыбаясь. — Это я хватал тебя за колено перед камерой?

— Это совершенно другое, — отмахнулся Колин. — Одно дело трогать мужиков, но совсем другое – проникновенно смотреть…

— То есть ты властно трогал меня, потому что то же самое позволял себе Грейвс? — хитро прищурившись, спросил Эзра и, положив руку Колину на колено, провел ладонью вверх по джинсовой ткани. — Для фанатов? Или ты это делал по совету агента? — догадался Эзра и вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку сидения, но руку так и не убрал.

— Эй, — Эзра резко повернул голову, словно был шарнирной куклой, и Колин сжал ладонь, лежащую на своей ноге. — Просто давай не будем давать поводов?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Но Эзра будто не слышал его, он продолжал себя вести, как и прежде, внимательно изучал лицо Колина, когда тот давал ответы на вопросы журналистов, широко улыбался и никак не пытался скрыть свою симпатию. Если бы они были примерно одного возраста, это было бы легче свести в шутку, как делают многие фандомы, когда актеры нарочно подогревают интерес публики, потому что той нравится открытое взаимодействие между любимчиками. Они же выглядели как наставник и ученик, что делало их взаимодействие более неоднозначным, а на вопросы про Криденса и Грейвса не получалось говорить ничего конкретного, сводя все к доверию и манипуляции.

Колин подыгрывал, следуя избранной тактике, но все реже появлялся на мероприятиях, где собирался каст Фантастических Тварей, чтобы больше не давать лишнего повода для возможных сплетен.

— Без тебя было скучно, — сообщал Эзра по телефону каждый раз.

Отвечай Колин только за себя, он бы мог с удовольствием выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое при журналисте, либо же если вместо Эзры был кто-то другой, но их отношения переходили грань дружбы, и теперь он был ответственен за обоих, ведь возможные пересуды были не так уж беспочвенны.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Примерно после окончания съемок они начали встречаться, сначала по-дружески, пока на одной из вечеринок в VIP-зале Эзра не поцеловал его, а Колин не ответил. К счастью остальные были достаточно пьяны, чтобы ничего не заметить, но Колин и сам на следующий день списал поцелуй на пьяный угар. Что его беспокоило на тот момент, так это камеры, натыканные по всему клубу.

На следующий день Эзра пришел к нему в номер сам. С извинениями, как решил Колин.

— Я давно мечтал это сделать, — с порога заявил Эзра, и у Колина расширились глаза, потому что дверь в его номер все еще была открыта.

— Привет, — сказал Колин, обходя Эзру, словно бомбу замедленного действия, и закрыл дверь.

— Привет, — выдохнул Эзра и обвил его за шею.

— Все хорошо? — неловко спросил Колин.

— Да, прекрасно, — буднично ответил тот и припал к его губам. Опешивший Колин протяжно выдохнул, и Эзра поцеловал его смелее, обнимая за талию.

— По-подожди, — взмолился Колин, пытаясь отстраниться.

— Что-то не так? — искренне забеспокоился Эзра, не отпуская Колина.

— Да, черт возьми, — тяжело дыша, ответил Колин.

— Вчера ты не возражал, — прищурился Эзра.

— Вчера я был пьян, — раздельно проговорил Колин.

— И что? Я тоже. Но это не отменяет искренность моих намерений. Просто помогло убрать лишние барьеры.

— Да я вчера мог с Эдди или Дэном начать целоваться, если бы они предложили, — пошел на попятный Колин.

— Вот как, — нахмурился Эзра и сложил руки на груди, чего Колин никогда прежде не замечал за ним. Обычно эти руки жили отдельной жизнью, словно творили беспалочковую магию, сейчас же Эзра будто окаменел.

— Прости, — попросил Колин, обхватив ладонями его плечи. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

— Ты не обидел, просто решил, что для тебя это тоже что-то значит, — неловко пожал плечами Эзра, потому что Колин все еще держал его.

Вместо ответа Колин поцеловал его, вплотную прижав к себе.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Они подстраивали графики друг под друга, чтобы не ограничивать общение только интернетом или телефоном. Колин знал, что Эзре было неприятно скрывать отношения и тайно встречаться, он каждый раз говорил, что чувствует себя преступником, замышляющим что-то плохое, не имея возможности открыто ходить у всех на виду и держать за руку человека, которого любит. Колин сам не заметил, как органично вошел в его жизнь Эзра и прочно там обосновался. Он испытывал чувство вины, что не мог дать ему того, что он по праву заслуживал, но Эзра отмахивался от него, утверждая, что все в порядке. Будь это одноразовые отношения, Колин не стал бы так сильно переживать из-за фотографий или видео в интернете, но когда на кону стояли реальные отношения, Колин боялся все похерить и вывернуть перед всеми напоказ.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

— Я хочу провести с тобой Рождество, — решительно сказал Эзра, прижимаясь к Колину под одеялом.

— Разве родители не ждут, что ты проведешь праздники у них? — спросил тот, едва приподняв голову над подушкой.

— Ждут, — согласился Эзра, перебираясь на грудь лежавшего на спине Колина. — Но думаю, что они не готовы к встрече с моим женихом, — хитро улыбнулся он и быстро чмокнул кожу чуть выше соска.

— У тебя есть жених? — лениво улыбнулся Колин, поглаживая подушечками пальцев шею Эзры, и тот притворно заурчал, изображая большого разомлевшего кота.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

— Не уверен, что Нью-Йорк был правильным выбором, — заметил Колин, присев на перила моста Боу в Центральном парке.

— Шутишь? — искренне удивился Эзра, низко надвинув капюшон. — Смотри, какая красота!

Сумрачное вечернее небо прорезали черные ветви деревьев, словно трещины на стекле, вдоль дорожек вытянулась вереница фонарей, издалека походивших на волшебные светящиеся сферы, озеро затянуло тонкой коркой льда, а терявшиеся в туманном мареве дома прорезали тьму светящимися точками окон подобно звездам.

— Красота, — согласился Колин, улыбаясь. — Только нас могут увидеть.

— Плевать, — махнул рукой Эзра и задрал голову к небу.

— Пойми, я хочу защитить то, что мне дорого, — Колин вытянул руку, поймав пальцы, затянутые в парчатку.

— Не сидеть же нам в квартире, так в любом городе можно было снять номер.

— Вот именно!

— Я хотел нормальное Рождество. Вместе с тобой, — сказал Эзра, сев рядом на перила и положил голову на плечо Колина. — Не переживай, мы же тепло одеты и можем сойти за обычную гей-пару. Вот если бы мы были на юге, где не нужны куртки и шапки…

— Очень обнадеживающе, — засмеялся Колин и обнял Эзру за плечи, и тот счастливо вздохнул.

Они старались избегать людных мест, бродя по парку, будто два маньяка, выбирающие места поукромнее вдали от чужих глаз. Вконец замерзнув, они все же решили вернуться. К счастью им не нужно было ехать в гостиницу, где их точно могли узнать, и они отправились в нью-йоркскую квартиру Колина, которую он приобрел, чтобы во время съемок не приходилось мучиться долгими перелетами между Лос-Анджелесом и Дублином.

По настоянию Эзры они все же украсили квартиру, придав ей более-менее праздничный вид, если это было вообще возможно в совершенно необжитом помещении, где почти не улавливался уют, когда в каждой комнате можно найти приятные мелочи вроде семейных фотографий, еще не высохшей после мытья чашки, небрежно сложенной одежде, влажном горячем воздухе в ванной, забытых перед уходом вещах. Все выглядело почти стерильным, и Эзре хотелось привнести в этот холодный мир частичку себя и тепла.

Вечером они заказали из ресторана еду, потом Эзра решил исполнить рождественские хоралы, после чего Колин поделился парочкой похабных версий тех же самых песен, а потом они долго целовались в гостиной перед электрическим камином, пока Колин не потащил уже наполовину обнаженного Эзру в спальню.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Из сна Колина вырвал телефонный звонок. Он наугад нашарил смартфон на тумбочке и приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы не промахнуться, отвечая.

— Да? — хрипло после сна спросил он. — Что?!

Эзра недовольно заворчал, выбираясь из-под одеяла. Спросонья он взлохматил и так всклокоченные отросшие волосы и уставился на сидящего на кровати Колина.

— Что? — спросил он и поскреб заросший подбородок.

— Джош говорит, что нас ждет большой сюрприз в интернете, — ровно ответил Колин и рухнул назад на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

— Все так плохо? — Эзра подобрался поближе к Колину и уткнулся теплым носом ему в шею. — Может, твой агент просто преувеличивает?

— Он говорит, что тамблер едва не упал этим утром, — сквозь подушку послышался голос Колина. — Какой-то умник заснял нас вчера в парке и выложил это в сеть.

— Ты сам виноват, — тихо произнес Эзра и поцеловал Колина в шею. — Если бы не делал из всего такую интригу, фанаты бы не реагировали так бурно, а были бы уже подготовлены.

— Джош говорит, что можно хакнуть аккаунт или заплатить парню, чтобы он все удалил, — повернув голову, ответил Колин.

— Какой смысл? — Эзра выгнул бровь. Он подполз ближе и провел кончиком носа но щеке Колина. — Все, кому было нужно, уже видели. Наверняка успели сохранить фото или сделать скрины.

— То есть тебя совершенно это не беспокоит? — вздохнул Колин и обнял Эзру.

— Я счастлив, — нежно улыбнулся он. — Теперь мне не придется тебя прятать.

— Ну конечно, это не твой мир рушится, — буркнул Колин и, зажмурившись, потер глаза. — Дерьмо.

— Если твой мир рушится, значит на его месте можно воздвигнуть новый, — философски заметил Эзра. — Как тебе такой рождественский подарок?

— Лучше бы мне подарили носки с оленями, — в сердцах признался Колин.

— Прекрати, я же буду рядом с тобой, — напомнил Эзра, заглядывая в глаза. — Твой обскур защитит тебя от дерьма, который готовит этот жестокий мир не-магов.


	3. Цыганское АУ (Колэзра)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка:  
> Цыганское АУ. Колин/Эзра. Что-нибудь по мотивам повести "Макар Чудра" или же Колин - богатый, уважаемый барин, семьянин, которого угораздило влюбится в молодого цыганенка. Эзре барин пришелся по душе, они устраивают тайные встречи/свидания, но вот беда, свободу и независимость Эзра любит больше Колина. ХЭ или нет, решать автору.  
> ссылка: http://macusa.diary.ru/p211673486.htm  
> эстетика: https://pp.userapi.com/c836627/v836627361/311f3/BADvclFncHA.jpg

Драма в четырех действиях.

Действующие лица:  
Николай Яковлевич Фаррелл, 40 лет, хозяин усадьбы N.  
Якоб, его слуга.  
Тина (Алевтина), горничная.  
Эзра, цыган, 24 года.  
Лайла, цыганка, подруга Эзры.  
Джошуа, цыган, друг Эзры.

Глоссарий:  
Сажень – в XVII в. основной мерой была казённая сажень, равная 2,16 м.  
Седмица – неделя (церковнославянское).  
Фриз – Фризская лошадь, порода лошадей, выведенная в Фрисландии, провинции на севере Нидерландов. Масть исключительно вороная. Считается, что вороные – злобные и горячие.  
Филиго – искаженная форма от fuligo (лат. – сажа/копоть).

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ПЕРВОЕ

Крыльцо усадьбы N, новгородской губернии. На крыльце Якоб и Николай Яковлевич с папиросой.

Якоб: Не приехал-таки выписанный вами конюший англицкий, барин!  
Фаррелл: Конюх, Якоб. Третьего дня должен был приехать.  
Якоб: Видать, задержало что.  
Фаррелл: У меня в конюшне уже неделю как вороной из соседней губернии выписанный, да никакого сладу с ним нет, все на сажень к нему подойти боятся.  
Якоб: Так ведь он это… Я к нему давеча пришел, поилку наполнить. Едва ноги унес, Николай Яковлевич!  
Фаррелл: Затем из Англии и выписал себе конюха, чтобы подход нашел. Скамандер… или как там его?  
Якоб: Местные у нас его саламандрой кличут.  
Фаррелл: Лучше б предложил что, остолоп.  
Якоб: Это мне всегда в радость, Николай Яковлевич! Алевтина когда в соседнюю деревню ходила первого дня, говорит на дальнем лугу табор видела.  
Фаррелл: Что мне твой табор?  
Якоб: Так ведь как не цыгане лучше всех с конями управляются, барин!  
Фаррелл: Они ж к утру всю усадьбу мне обнесут и коня уведут.  
Якоб: А вы всех и не зовите, чай не гулять собрались да с цыганами петь. Вы кого-то одного, Николай Яковлевич.  
Фаррелл: Выпороть бы тебя за наглость, Якоб. _(Хлопает Якоба по плечу.)_ А… шут с ним. Алевтина! _(Кричит что есть мочи.)_ Тина!

Из дворницкой выбегает простоволосая худая девица, подбирая юбки.

Тина: Чего изволите, Николай Яковлевич?

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ВТОРОЕ

Просторный луг рядом с рекой. Полдень. Стоят две кибитки, рядом пасутся две гнедые кобылы, ближе к реке горит костер, у которого собрались цыгане. Слышатся смех и музыка. К ним выезжает Николай Яковлевич на кобыле рыжей масти. Его встречает невысокая девушка, закутанная в пестрый платок.

Лайла: С чем пожаловал, господин?  
Фаррелл: Добрый день вам. Зовут меня Николай Яковлевич Фаррелл. Мне нужен крепкий парень в имение, что поможет с вороным справиться.  
Лайла: Рисковый ты, барин, человек. _(Смеется.)_  
Фаррелл: Кабы мне смешно было – не приехал бы.

Николай Яковлевич спешивается и подходит ближе к костру, где сидят еще двое цыган – один бородатый и хмурый парень, второй длинноволосый и верткий. Бородатый молча вытягивает руку, приглашая к костру и протягивает трубку. Николай Яковлевич сомневается, но потом присаживается рядом прямо на траву и, кивнув, затягивается.

Джошуа: Что ж за конь такой, чтобы барские конюшие, да не справились?  
Фаррелл: Фриз. Строптивый, аж мочи нет. Весь двор подойти боится даже овса дать.

Эзра словно только сейчас замечает, что кто-то появился, и улыбается.

Эзра: А лаской?  
Фаррелл: Лаской?  
Эзра: Лаской, барин. Лаской можно и самого адского жеребца приручить, если знать, как к нему подступиться.  
Фаррелл: Так ведь он и ласку не принимает, в глаза смотреть не хочет, сразу копытом бьет. Его прежний хозяин умер, мне за долги отдали коня. Так я и сам теперь не знаю, как быть с ним. Как бы не помер с голоду.  
Джошуа: Уж не будешь ли ты ждать, барин, когда он совсем обессилит, чтобы укротить?  
Фаррелл: Не буду. Потому и прошу помощи, знаю, что с лошадьми у вас особый язык. Я заплачу.

Цыгане заинтересованно переглядываются.

Эзра: Ладно, барин. Помогу тебе. Говори, куда ехать, завтра посмотрим, что с твоим конем делать.

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ТРЕТЬЕ

Раннее утро, во двор входит Эзра, где его уже ждет Николай Яковлевич. На Эзре яркая просторная рубаха, волосы собраны лентой, старые сапоги до колен и потертые портки. Николай Яковлевич одет в камзол, начищенные до блеска сапоги. Они проходят в конюшню, Фаррелл останавливается на пороге. Эзра усмехается и проходит вперед, пока не находит стойло с фризом.

Эзра: Ну, здравствуй. _(Эзра склоняет голову и низко кланяется коню.)_ Совсем измучили тебя, изверги. _(Голос его тихий и проникновенный, Николай Яковлевич невольно любуется этой мягкости, но тут же отмирает.)_  
Фаррелл: Якоб! Якоб, принеси овса!  
Эзра: Чш-ш-ш, барин. _(Эзра с укором поворачивается.)_ Так ведь и спугнешь не ровен час.  
Фаррелл: Прости. Как тебя звать хоть?  
Эзра: Эзрой меня зовут. _(Улыбается.)_

Входит Якоб с мешком и вилами.

Якоб: Николай Яковлевич, только я больше к нему не сунусь. _(Замечает Эзру.)_ Таки выписали себе англичанина?  
Фаррелл: Оставь нас, Якоб. Видишь, мы его нервируем?  
Якоб: Вороного или парня?

Николай Яковлевич холодно смотри на него, Якоб тушуется и уходит.

Эзра: Во всем нужна любовь и ласка, барин. Ты к нему с открытым сердцем, и он к тебе с открытым сердцем. И никогда не показывай страха, ничего не таи в мыслях, он это сразу почует.  
Фаррелл: Кабы так, да фризы же злые, как черти.  
Эзра: И с чертями договориться можно, если жизнь выбора не оставит.

Эзра вновь улыбается, и Николай Яковлевич готов поклясться, что видит, как у того самого в глазах пляшут бесенята. Он приносит мешок и вилы, но Эзра только запускает руку в мешок, достает оттуда пук соломы и протягивает вороному. Он по-прежнему покорно склонен и делает шаг вперед. Фриз громко и возбужденно дышит через ноздри.  
Фаррелл не двигается с места, надеясь успеть тут же оттолкнуть парня в сторону, если фриз начнет бесновать, но Эзра вдруг сам хватает его за руку. Николай Яковлевич сильнее вцепляется в вилы, боясь их уронить и растревожить коня.

Эзра: Я не причиню тебе вреда. Веришь? Вот, смотри. Какой же ты красивый…

Фаррелл расслабляется и зачарованно переводит взгляд с лица Эзры на их сцепленные руки. «Какой же ты красивый», — думает Николай Яковлевич.

Эзра: Видишь, барин? Теперь и ты не боишься. Животные сразу страх чуют.

Фриз уверенно подходит к людям, непокорно выгнув шею, и смотрит в глаза Эзры. Он перебирает губами и хватает длинные колосья.

Эзра: Вот так, умница.  
Фаррелл: Да ты волшебник.  
Эзра: Был бы волшебником, то все бы у меня было. _(Смеется.)_ Да только ничего мне не надо.  
Фаррелл: Прямо-таки уж ничего?  
Эзра: Ничего. У меня все есть, барин. Небо над головой, крыша от дождя, верные друзья, гитара, табак, вольные просторы. О чем еще можно мечтать?

Николай Яковлевич все еще смотрит на их сцепленные руки, но Эзра, словно забыв об этом, потихоньку продолжает выуживать из мешка овес.

ДЕЙСТВИЕ ЧЕТВЕРТОЕ

Прошла уже седмица, а англицкого конюха все нет. Эзра продолжает приходить в усадьбу N каждый день, чтобы самому кормить вороного и потихоньку знакомит его с Николаем Яковлевичем. Под конец недели он предлагает вывести фриза из стойла, чтобы обкатать.

Эзра: Да не бойся ты, барин, только вели всем в дом убраться. Тогда Филиго точно никого не тронет.  
Фаррелл: Почему Филиго?  
Эзра: А он черный, как сажа. Потому и Филиго.

Эзра легко вскакивает на непокрытую спину фриза и делает пару кругов по двору, пока Фаррелл любуется ими из окна конюшни. Стройный черный и строптивый конь и юноша ему под стать – черноволосый, с живым и непредсказуемым норовом, изящный и звонкий, как струна.  
Через полчаса Эзра собирается уходить, но Николай Яковлевич не хочет его отпускать, и предлагает выпить в доме вина, тот отказывается. Тогда Фаррелл выносит вино из дома, и они располагаются в беседке в конце сада. Николай Яковлевич достает папиросы, а Эзра приносит гитару, которую каждый день таскает с собой.

Фаррелл: Сыграй мне что-нибудь. _(Он разливает вино по бокалам и один протягивает Эзре.)_

Они какое-то время пьют, потом Эзра исполняет замысловатые баллады и подпевает на незнакомом языке, не вынимая папиросы изо рта. Николай Яковлевич ловит себя на мысли, что не слышал никогда ничего прекраснее.

Фаррелл: Придешь завтра?  
Эзра: Нужно же мне посадить тебя на Филиго, барин. _(Ухмыляется.)_ А там и сам разберешься дальше, как он доверять тебе будет. Любовь и ласка.  
Фаррелл: И с каждым так можно?  
Эзра: С каждым.

Николай Яковлевич подается вперед и целует Эзру. Тот вздрагивает, но внезапно с каким-то животным остервенением отвечает на поцелуй, откладывая гитару и вцепляясь пальцами в рубашку Николая Яковлевича. Они целуются, пока хватает дыхания, а потом отстраняются, но не разжимают объятий.

Фаррелл: Оставайся, Эзра. _(Он смотрит грустно.)_  
Эзра: До каких пор, Николай? _(Проводит ладонью по щеке Фаррелла.)_  
Фаррелл: Пока не надоест.  
Эзра: А хозяйка твоя что?

Фаррелл отодвигается и опускает голову.

Фаррелл: Я же прошу тебя не с ней остаться, а со мной.  
Эзра: Будешь держать меня, как Филиго? Я зверь вольный, степной. Мне нужен простор, я без него зачахну.  
Фаррелл: А если я скажу, что люблю тебя?  
Эзра: Так ведь уже сказал. _(Смеется.)_  
Фаррелл: А если серьезно? Люблю. Как теперь быть прикажешь?  
Эзра: Так ведь и я люблю. _(Улыбается.)_  
Фаррелл: Тогда оставайся. _(Хватает за руки и целует.)_ Молю, оставайся.  
Эзра: Но ведь и свободу я люблю. _(Грустно.)_ И Лайлу я люблю, и Джоша, и Луну на черном небе, ветер в волосах.  
Фаррелл: Так ведь не так я тебя люблю, а всем сердцем. Больше Луны, больше ветра.  
Эзра: Пугаешь ты меня, Николай Яковлевич. _(Посмеивается.)_  
Фаррелл: Все бы тебе шутки. _(Раздраженно.)_  
Эзра: Я останусь, Коля. _(Берет за руку.)_ Пока мы не двинемся дальше в путь.  
Фаррелл: Так пусть и Лайла с Джошуа остаются вместе с нами.  
Эзра: Этого я тебе обещать не могу, они уж точно не согласятся. Только если когда мы обратно двинемся и вновь в ваших краях будем – я к тебе сей же час явлюсь.

Николай Яковлевич тяжело выдыхает и прикрывает рот ладонью.

Эзра: Вот потому и не могу я остаться насовсем. _(Опускает глаза.)_ Ты все распланировать на годы вперед хочешь, а я живу в этот самый миг. Так позволь ты и себе жить в этой же самый миг, рядом со мной.

Занавес.


	4. Тур однострочников. Колэзра. «Лучше б ты инопланетянина привел в дом»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Колянка и родители Эзры. «Лучше б ты инопланетянина привел в дом»  
> Ссылка: http://macusa.diary.ru/p212220048.htm

В доме семьи Миллеров в Хобокене витало легкое напряжение во время ужина. Эзра оживленно болтал, рассказывая о прошедших в Британии съемках, будто не замечал повисшей над столом неловкости, Колин согласно кивал и поддакивал, стараясь не смотреть в глаза родителям парня, Роберт косо поглядывал на жену, вполуха слушая сына.

Марта сияла. Она с интересом смотрела на их гостя весь вечер, не сводя глаз, живо вступала в диалог, когда Колин пытался что-то рассказывать, тут же тушуясь под напором женщины, которая засыпала его вопросами о прошлых работах в кино.  
Когда подошло время десерта, Роберт сам вызвался убрать со стола, подключив к процессу сопротивлявшегося Эзру, жаждавшего поведать о том, как ему на студии дали «понянчить» игрушечный макет нюхлера.

Едва ли не силой вытащив сына из-за стола, он отвел его на кухню, и Эзра притворно насупился, взирая на отца.

— Это была плохая идея, — с нажимом произнес Роберт, выглянув в гостиную, где Марта, оказавшаяся наедине со смущенным повышенным к себе вниманием Колином, повела разговор о съемочном процессе «Александра».

— Кто же знал, что мама такая ярая фанатка, — усмехнулся Эзра, явно не видя ничего плохого в том, что у них с матерью оказался общий интерес.

— Я, — Роб ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. — Ты мог спросить меня, тебе было четыре, когда твоя мать посмотрела первый фильм с... Колином, — вздохнул он. — Когда ты говорил про гостей, я думал, что это будут ребята из группы. Лучше б ты инопланетянина привел в дом вместе с Лайлой.

— Па-а-ап, — протянул Эзра, закрыв лицо рукой, — Джош – не инопланетянин. Что бы там ни было написано у нас в биографии группы на сайте.


	5. Тур однострочников. Грейденс. Криденс впервые видит Грейвса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Криденс впервые видит Грейвза (или Гриндевальда в образе Грейвза, на усмотрение пишущего, в зависимости от того, когда в его фаноне эти двое познакомились).  
> Ссылка: http://macusa.diary.ru/p212220090.htm

Криденс смутно помнит тот день, когда Мэри Лу замахнулась на него ремнем, после чего словно из воздуха возникла девушка, которую он видел на собраниях вторых салемцев, и из рук ма вылетел его старенький потертый ремень, будто кто-то невидимый выдрал его из ее руки.

Он не успел еще отойти от первого шока, когда девушка присела рядом с ним, твердя, что все будет хорошо, и внизу возникли будто из воздуха незнакомые люди в длинных плащах и шляпах, сжимая в руках деревянные палочки... Ма неподвижно осела рядом с ним на пол, привалившись к стене, и бездумно смотрела в пространство.

— Что происходит, Тина? — прозвучал жесткий усталый голос, и Криденс заметил мелькнувшую во тьме белую подкладку пальто. Больше он ничего не помнил, только странное слово «Обливэйт»... но воспоминания о том дне не стерлись из его памяти, обрывками складываясь в размытые картинки.

Первый раз Криденс видит Персиваля Грейвса, стоя с листовками через дорогу от Вулворт-билдинг. Он не помнит его лица, но узнает подол пальто, и в памяти начинают ворочаться полузабытые воспоминания. Криденс медленно поднимает взгляд, не вполне уверенный, что имеет на то право, и встречается с мужчиной взглядом. На него наваливаются обрывки картинок того вечера... сидящая с безучастным видом ма, странные и пугающие люди, заботливая девушка в шляпке и мужчина в черном пальто...

Мужчина в пальто в упор смотрит на Криденса, и тот спешно отводит взгляд, свесив голову. Он слепо тычет рукой в толпу, протягивая листовку, но уголками глаз видит, как тот человек оглядывается по сторонам и идет в сторону перехода.

Криденсу страшно. Он думает, что его будут спрашивать о приемной матери, выпытывать правду, и не сразу замечает, когда из пальцев выскальзывает листовка, а он продолжает протягивает пустую руку вперед.

— Ты ведь Криденс? — спокойно спрашивает мужчина, и Криденс видит, как тот комкает листовку в руке, прежде чем поднять взгляд и напряженно кивнуть, сглотнув ком в горле.


End file.
